O Terno de Piltover Contra: Jinx
by MaaK
Summary: Terno: adj. Inclinado à amizade ou ao amor: coração terno. S.m. Grupo de três pessoas ou objetos, geralmente da mesma natureza; trio, trindade. Vi, Jayce e Caitlyn são um trio e tanto, grandes amigos e os melhores policiais de toda a região de Piltover, além de serem bem fortes são bem inteligentes, mas dessa vez não é preciso muito inteligência para cuidar do caso.


**Prometo ser breve: essa é minha primeira fic de League of Legends, além disso quero comunicá-los que só postarei o próximo capítulo caso tenha um bom feedback. Não deixem de comentar, favoritar e falar pros amiguinhos da sua cidade.  
**

* * *

- Vamos lá menina, você não vai comer seu mingau?

- Eu tenho cara de quem come mingau no café da manha? Eu como dor e gritos. – Sorri diabolicamente para a doutora de cabelos castanhos bem na sua frente.

- Não se come dores ou gritos, se come mingau, isso te sustenta, como toda comida... comível! – A doutora altera seu tom de voz em sua ultima palavra, não aguentava mais tentar convencer uma louca que só pensava... que não pensava em nada.

- Desculpa, disse alguma coisa? Eu estava distraída não me importando com o que você diz.

- Ai, eu desisto. Se você não quer comer, não coma, mas terá um castigo, não vai nem se quer sair do quarto hoje.

- Blá, blábláblá, blá... Oi! Você ainda está aqui por quê? – Brincando com o próprio reflexo na parte convexa da colher.

A doutora, que estava cansada e com uma certa raiva, pega o prato de mingau, a colher e se levanta vagarosamente pensando que a paciente mudaria de ideia, mas fora em vão, logo saiu do quarto e trancou a porta, sabia que esse já era um caso perdido e não tinha volta, nem com terapias, nem com remédios.

A garota ali internada estava no estágio avançado de loucura, dizia ter um amigo de quarto, Fishbones, com o qual sempre conversava, ela o achava chato por ser tão entediante: dizia sempre para ela fazer tarefas fáceis como lavar a louça do hospital psiquiátrico ou ao menos arrumar a cama em que dormia, mas nunca o obedecia.

_[Flashback]_

Piltover tinha muitos médicos bons, mas com essa paciente as coisas eram meio diferentes, quem a visitava era sempre a xerife Caitlyn por todos os médicos terem medo, então Caitlyn deixou seu posto de xerife e tornou-se médica particular enquanto Vi, sua parceira de trabalho, tornou-se xerife temporária. Caitlyn não tinha diploma de medicina, mas era uma das únicas pessoas que aturava Lucky.

Esse nome é oriundo da primeira vez em que Vi a viu a 5 anos atrás no meio de várias vigas de madeiras em um prédio pegando fogo à 20km de Piltover, Lucky já estava com os cabelos todos chamuscados pelo fogo, algumas partes com o cabelo bem ralo e desmaiada. Ela a levou para o hospital e a chamou de Lucky por ser sortuda de mais de estar viva e sem nenhuma gravidade de morrer, Vi cuidou de Lucky como se fosse uma irmã, cada dia que passava Lucky ficava mais saudável até que todo o sistema nervoso já estava perfeitamente equilibrado, Lucky conseguia sozinha andar, falar e comer.

- Qual seu nome? – Disse Vi, que esperou esse momento fazia algum tempo, já que achava injusto dar um nome fictício a uma pessoa.

- Qual o seu nome? – Enfatizando "seu".

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- E eu segundo.

- O meu é Vi.

- Vi? Quem chama Vi? É Vi de que?

- Só Vi.

- Viu o que?

Vi não achara tanta graça, mas Lucky quase caíra da maca te tanto rir. Muitos assuntos foram discutidos e todos acabavam na Vi perguntando o nome de Lucky que nunca dava a resposta, sempre mudava o tópico da conversa, desde "de onde você é?" até " por que existe gelatina no mundo?", Vi então ficou cansada de tantas tentativas falhas e resolveu voltar para casa, descansar.

No dia seguinte Vi, acompanhada de Caitlyn fora visitar Lucky, essa não estava mais lá, tinha fugido, arrancara suas agulhas com soro e pulou a janela. As enfermeiras ficaram apavoradas, pois ninguém nunca havia fugido daquele hospital e se perguntavam o porquê uma pessoa poderia ter feito aquilo. Caitlyn e Vi saíram do prédio pegaram seu carro e sua moto respectivamente e seguiram pelas ruas de Piltover atrás da garota, ela não estaria tão longe, afinal estava fraca por durante um longo período só se alimentara de soro.

Já estava escurecendo e não encontraram nem pegadas para serem seguidas, até que voltaram à delegacia para por as ideia no lugar, Jayce estava tomando café e vendo o quadro de procurados quando as meninas chegaram, fazendo bastante barulho.

- Como você trás uma pessoa pra Piltover? E se ela for de Noxus? E se ela quer matar todo mundo da nossa cidade? – Caitlyn gritando com Vi que enquanto arrumava suas luvas e a imitava mexendo a boca, encostou-se à mesa que estava o computador e vários papéis. – E para de murmúrios, você deveria ser mais responsável!

- Calma, calma garotas. O que está acontecendo aqui? – Jayce joga fora seu copo vazio de café e se junta à discussão.

- Está acontecendo que essa pessoa na sua frente trouxe uma maníaca de Noxus pra Piltover.

- Eu não trouxe ninguém perigoso pra nossa cidade, calma. Você acha que um palito humano que é a Lucky pode destruir uma cidade inteira? – Vi aumentara um pouco o tom de voz, as mãos estavam apertando a borda da mesa e a veia de sua testa estava levemente alta.

- E você ainda colocou um nome na maníaca, incrível. – Caitlyn entrara no banheiro e trancara a porta. – Quer saber?! Não me importo, se alguma coisa explodir quem vai ver é você e o Jayce, eu fico. – Gritou.

- Ta com ciúme. – Disse Jayce olhando para fora da delegacia.

- Com certeza, ciúmes. – Vi, cruzara os braços e acompanhou o amigo na ação de olhar através da janela. – Além disso, nada vai explodir. – Retrucou o gritou.

A vida noturna começava a aparecer, varias luzes se acendiam, musicas de todos os jeitos tocavam, carros transitavam pelas ruas em uma grande velocidade, se fosse Caitlyn a pessoa que estava espiando a cidade pela janela, já corria logo para anotar a placa daqueles, mas como era Vi e Jayce o máximo que faziam era acenar para as pessoas. Piltover era bem agitada de noite: boates, bares, cassinos, todos os divertimentos possíveis eram fáceis de serem encontrados, assim como os bandidos que na calada da noite tentavam roubar sem ser vistos, mas acabavam sendo presos pelo trio de Piltover: Vi, Jayce e Caitlyn.

A noite só estava começando.

_[Flashback desligado]_


End file.
